Jillian Mastrano Dragomir
Jillian "Jill" Mastrano Dragomir is the illegitimate daughter of Eric Dragomir and Emily Mastrano, and the half-sister of Lissa. She lives with her mother and step-father in Ann Arbor, Michigan. She goes to St. Vladimir's originally, although she, Eddie, Sydney, and Adrian are all sent undercover to a human boarding school in Palm Springs called Amberwood, in order to protect her from Moroi rebels who want to remove her in order to invalidate her sister's rule. Shadow Kiss Jillian asks Rose to teach how to fight the old-fashioned way, but Rose declines and suggests that she ask Christian to teach her to fight instead. During the fight with the Strigoi, it is her concern for Jill and students like her that prompts Rose to go with Christian to the elementary campus to defend it. Personality Jillian is determined as she is among a small number of Moroi who want to learn how to fight. She is also loyal to her friends, as she told Christian that Lissa had cheated on him. She is surprisingly mature for her age at times, such as when she agreed to go the Royal Court in order to give Lissa quoram. She is protective of Adrian due to the Spirit-Bond, as when he was trapped in Long Beach she pleaded with Sydney to go get him, and she also got angry at Sydney for when she denied Adrian. Jill becomes upset and jealous when she finds out that Eddie is dating Angeline, but when they found out that Angeline had been cheating on him with Trey, Jill comforted him. Relationships Family She was raised by her mother Emily and her step-father John Mastrano, and appears to be close to both of them. However, she comments that her mother did not put up much of a fight when it was suggested that Jill go into hiding. Jill and Lissa are half-siblings, but are not close. Lissa at one point thought that Jill was crushing on her boyfriend Christian, and is still uncomfortable about her father's infidelity. While they were somewhat cordial to each other at the end of Last Sacrifice, Jill is sent away to Palm Springs before they can get to know each other better. Jill clearly wants to have a better more sisterly relationship with Lissa. Friends Rosemarie Hathaway Jillian is friends with Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, as they first meet when Jill wants to practice her magic as a weapon. Jill is seen to trust Rose as when Rose was believed to have murdered Queen Tatiana, Jill highly believed that Rose never murdered Tatiana. It is seen that possibly Jill sees Rose as older sister and goes to her for advice and comfort. Adrian Ivashkov Jill and Adrian Ivashkov are close friends as Adrian affectionally calls her "Jailbait". Their relationship got higher when Adrian brought her back from the dead when as assassination attempt towards her happened at Court, causing Jill to feel Adrian's feelings and see through his eyes sometimes. She becomes highly protective of Adrian. She tells Sydney to go after Adrian in Indigo Spell ''because she feels that Adrian is happy around and being with Sydney. Sydney Sage Despite only knowing each other for a little time when on the run from the Guardians in ''Last Sacrifice ''but it seems that Jill liked Sydney as when they saw each other again at Palm Springs, Jill looked like she wanted to hug Sydney. Their friendship grew, becoming very sisterly like. Love Interests Lee Donahaue When at Palm Springs, Jill takes a liking to Moroi Lee Dounhaue. As Adrian highly dislikes this because Lee is nine and she is fifteen. But it is learned later on that Lee loved Jill and wanted to turn her in to a Strigoi so that they could be together forever. When he was killed, Jill was horrified in seeing him dead. Micah Jill has a romantic relationship with human Micah, but because she is a Moroi and he is human the relationship would never work out. They eventually broke up, but stayed close friends. Eddie Castlie It is known that Eddie has romantic feelings for Jill but she doesn't. She only realises her true feelings for Eddie when he begins dating Angeline, deeply hurting Jill as she believes she lost her chance in being with Eddie. But after Angeline is found cheating on Eddie, she comforts him. As Sydney accidently slips to Eddie that Jill has feelings for him, as this could possible lead to a relationship in the future. Etymology 'Jillian '''comes from the medvial name Juilian. As Jillian normally goes by Jill, which is Latin which means "girl", "Sweetheart" and "Youthful", which could connect to Jill as she a young girl and is called "Jailbait" by Adrian Ivashkov which means "younger". Mastrano Dragomir, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, Jillian